<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons Are A Girl's Best Friends by ni21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629591">Demons Are A Girl's Best Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21'>ni21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro is content. He got what he wanted in that very direct and brusque way of his. Now if his friend could finally get what she wanted? That would be great.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nami/Nico Robin, Nico Robin &amp; Roronoa Zoro, Roronoa Zoro/Tashigi/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Modern Times</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demons Are A Girl's Best Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingGhosty/gifts">SomethingGhosty</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday dumbass! <strike>shut up it's already the 9th for you</strike><br/>I'm still a bit fuzzy from the Christmas thing and technically you banned me for writing anything for uh... Some more days, so I hope it's fine that I didn't create a whole new universe for you but just focused on the part of the set sail we had so much fun thinking through. Thank you for always having my back, listening to my whining and for just being the insufferable dumbass you are 💚</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His friends were idiots. They were smart, sure, but they were also unbearably stupid, all while making fun that he shared a brain cell with Luffy. Which, to be fair, he might, but at least he'd know when someone was dying a bit inside whenever he announced that he would be going out with some rich guy. He'd also know that despite letting Robin rest her head in his lap he would know that he'd never actually date her because holy fuck she <em> was </em> a creepy lady.</p><p>"You need to talk to her," he said flicking Robin's forehead knowing that she would find all kinds of stupid reasons why that was a bad idea. He definitely wasn't equipped to argue with her which was a damn fucking shame because watching his friends hurt like fuck. Not in a good way either. Wasn't like he could just tell them their unrequited love was very much requited because he sure as fuck could do without another increase of his debt for sticking his nose into their private shit.</p><p>"I will do no such thing, she's happy and I don't want to ruin our friendship-"</p><p>"And you're too old and you have so little to talk about together and you're a fucking idiot, woman." Wasn't as if he hadn't heard all that before. It was beyond him. How they could be that stupid. Fuck. What would make them think that they could ruin their friendship? Wasn't a big deal, was it? Either way, they'd be family. Fuck was he glad he didn't have to deal with shit like that. Would it make a difference if he had any interest in one of his friends? Nah, fuck, just get it over with, better than carrying shit around like that and for 3 fucking years, holy fuck?</p><p>"You're an idiot," he repeated and got a cold glare in return. Made his hair stand on end. However the fuck Nami could think they had a thing… He loved her obviously but fuck was she scary. Might have to do with all the weird-ass flirting they did…</p><p>"Maybe we should stop hanging out like this," he mumbled. Mumbled yeah, didn't want to lose this thing they had. Did want to lose her. But if it made things easier for the only two people on this world that could scare the fuck out of him? A small price maybe.</p><p>Maybe not.</p><p>"Of course, Zoro, we wouldn't want your playmates to worry about sharing your affections with yet another person," she chuckled utterly unimpressed and not at all inclined to move her head from his lap or even just put her book aside.</p><p>Did it for her, finger trapped between the two sides she'd been on and he talked before she could complain about how handling the book like that put too much stress on the back. "Fucking hell Robin you know she thinks we have something, right? Despite Law, and even if we talked about Tashigi the fact that it's already three of us won't really make her think you're free."</p><p>"Why would she need to think that?"</p><p>Oh, for fuck's sake.</p><p>"You'll never get a woman like that."</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>"Hanging all over a guy whenever they are around."</p><p>She scoffed. "You know exactly that I don't like engaging in silly small talk with people who will leave anyway. You are a welcome excuse for that. That and you tend to scare people off if you're not half bleeding to death because you let someone take your eye."</p><p>"That wouldn't have happened if they let me use my swords on the job!" he defended immediately and fuck you too woman. Bitch was fucking smiling that shitty smile, thinking she'd won, getting him off track like that. "It's not just me, woman, you're creepy as fuck, guess that's what makes us <em> fit </em> , why it's so easy for <em> people </em> to think we're a thing."</p><p>She laughed, obviously no longer offended. "You might be right with that," she agreed, "I might even argue I'd be a much better fit for your relationship than sweet Tashigi. She <em> does </em> stick out between you and Law."</p><p>Scoffed but gave her a nod. "Sure, you'd be a much better fit if it wasn't for all the cocks in this arrangement."</p><p>Another laugh, guard down, perfect.</p><p>"Nami is hurting."</p><p>The laughter was gone in an instant, predictable, cold rage settled in her blue eyes. Even sat up. Of course, she did. Didn't matter how in pain she was but don't anyone dare hurt any of them.</p><p>"Why." Wasn't a question but a demand instead.</p><p>Ugh, fuck his debt. Good cause, right?</p><p>"She's in love with you, dumbass. Thinks you love me."</p><p>She blinked. Several times.</p><p>"Nami," she trailed off, "Nami is gay?"</p><p>What the– How– What– Just, how?</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>404 gaydar not found</p><p>Not sure where this is going, if this is going. Either focus on Zoro and Robin's friendship in between whatever is happening in their respective relationships or this is a prologue to the. Focus on Nami/Robin ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ I don't know</p><p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inurshuh/pseuds/Inurshuh">Inu</a> for the beta.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>